mihighfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hive
The Hive is episode 6 of Series 6. Synopsis On a campaign to get kids eating more healthy, Saint Hearts school is chosen by celebrity chef Jimmy Jubbly as a test bed for his new health drink, Jubblyade. But Aneisha is quick to discover that it is affecting everyone's behaviour and making them operate with a hive mind. Under threat from her own team, can Aneisha single-handedly stop KORPS from wreaking havoc across the nation? Meanwhile, Kenneth Flatley is attending an educational conference. Trivia *Despite the intense interest of KORPS in Zoe, the Crime Minister is unable to recognize her in person. **"The Hive" **"Trojan KORPS" *A student asks if Zoe's parents were robots, a reference to her isolated and combat focused upbringing at SKUL. *McNab's lesson at the start of the episode is about the hive mind in insect communities. *Tom references the Pookie Plummer Horror stories that Carrie Stewart enjoys in "The Patient". *Aneisha Jones mentions her auntie, revealed to be Hermione King in "The Mayze". *The TV report scrolling bar makes a reference to Calvin Klein. Gallery MI High Series 6 - Episode 6.1.jpg|Cages MI High Series 6 - Episode 6.2.jpg|Tom shows Aneisha his new wristband MI High Series 6 - Episode 6.3.jpg|Roley shows Melisa his new water soaker MI High Series 6 - Episode 6.4.jpg|St. Hearts Classroom MI High Series 6 - Episode 6.5.jpg|St. Hearts Classroom MI High Series 6 - Episode 6.6.jpg|The Crime Minister MI High Series 6 - Episode 6.7.jpg|Mr Flatley waving on the News MI High Series 6 - Episode 6.8.jpg|Letter from Education Minister MI High Series 6 - Episode 6.9.jpg|Jubbly Cam MI High Series 6 - Episode 6.10.jpg|Delivery of Jubblyade MI High Series 6 - Episode 6.11.jpg|St. Hearts Canteen MI High Series 6 - Episode 6.12.jpg|Jubblyade bottle MI High Series 6 - Episode 6.13.jpg|Map MI High Series 6 - Episode 6.14.jpg|Frank coordinates the team MI High Series 6 - Episode 6.15.jpg|Aneisha find the cages MI High Series 6 - Episode 6.16.jpg|Stella lectures the team for failing MI High Series 6 - Episode 6.17.jpg|St. Hearts Art Class MI High Series 6 - Episode 6.18.jpg|Art Show leaflet MI High Series 6 - Episode 6.19.jpg|What is wrong with Aneisha MI High Series 6 - Episode 6.20.jpg|Computer analyzing a sample MI High Series 6 - Episode 6.21.jpg|Aneisha results MI High Series 6 - Episode 6.22.jpg|Ministry of Education, experiment results MI High Series 6 - Episode 6.23.jpg|A computer analyses Aneisha blood MI High Series 6 - Episode 6.24.jpg|No results on mind control in drinks MI High Series 6 - Episode 6.25.jpg|Flopsy MI High Series 6 - Episode 6.26.jpg|Computer scanning Aneisha MI High Series 6 - Episode 6.27.jpg|Aneisha painting MI High Series 6 - Episode 6.28.jpg|Aneisha scan results MI High Series 6 - Episode 6.29.jpg|Jubblyade bottle MI High Series 6 - Episode 6.30.jpg|Molecule comparison scan MI High Series 6 - Episode 6.31.jpg|KORPS takes over St. Hearts MI High Series 6 - Episode 6.32.jpg|KORPS takes over St. Hearts MI High Series 6 - Episode 6.33.jpg|Zoe gets hit with a pie MI High Series 6 - Episode 6.34.jpg|Dan gets hit with a pie MI High Series 6 - Episode 6.35.jpg|Tom gets hit with a pie MI High Series 6 - Episode 6.36.jpg|Supersoakers to spread the cure MI High Series 6 - Episode 6.37.jpg|Supersoakers to spread the cure MI High Series 6 - Episode 6.38.jpg|Crime Minister gets hit with a pie MI High Series 6 - Episode 6.39.jpg|Mr.Mcnabb gets hit with a pie TheHive-Aneisha.jpg|Aneisha reports to HQ Aneisha-TheHive.png|Aneisha holds her painting 6.6.jpg|The students are acting weird Videos Category:Series 6